callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Task Force 141 (Original)
Task Force 141, colloquially referred to as "The One-Four-One, The One-Forty-One" is a multinational special operations force composed of the best members of the American, Australian, British, Canadian, and possibly other armed forces, usually those with previous Spec-Ops experience. Its members serve as the principal protagonists of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, where their main objective is to apprehend or kill Vladimir Makarov, a Russian Ultranationalist responsible for masterminding a Russian invasion of the United States. In 2016, its members participated in notable special operations in Kazakhstan, Moscow, Rio de Janeiro, a Russian Gulag and submarine base in Kamchatka, the Georgian-Russian border, and Afghanistan. Notably, during Day 6 of the crisis of 2016, at least two Task Force 141 operators were killed by General Shepherd, with all surviving members of Task Force 141 believed to be on the run at the conclusion of the crisis. Composition Task Force 141's operators are drawn from the special operations forces of Australia, Canada, the United Kingdom and the United States, although the majority of its operators appear to be either American or British. The specific units that contribute operators to Task Force 141 are unknown. However, it is likely that American operators are drawn from the various USSOCOM units, and Joseph Allen is known to have originated from the 75th Ranger Regiment. Likewise, British operators are known to come from the Special Air Service and likely the Special Boat Service as well. Operators from Canada and Australia are most likely drawn from the Canadian Special Operations Regiment (CSOR) , Joint Task Force 2 and other commando units from CANSOFCOM and the Australian Special Air Service Regiment, respectively. During the events of Modern Warfare 2, the commanding officer of Task Force 141 appears to be Lieutenant General Shepherd, a U.S. Army officer who spearheads the Task Force's operations. Additionally, British officers of the Special Air Service (and possibly Special Boat Service) such as Captain John "Soap" MacTavish and Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley serve as leaders during field missions. After his liberation from a Russian gulag, Captain John Price of the Special Air Service also apparently serves as a field commander. Task Force 141 has at least eighty-five known members, leading to speculation that it is a company-sized formation. List of Known Members Prominent Members *Lieutenant General Shepherd (KIA) - United States Army, appears to act as the commanding officer of Task Force 141, and spearheads its operations during the crisis of 2016. He is killed by Captain "Soap" MacTavish in Afghanistan on Day 7. *Captain John Price (MIA) - British 22nd Special Air Service regiment, appears to act as a field comm and after being rescued from a Russian gulag by Task Force 141. Designated sharpshooter, and orchestrator behind Shepherd's assassination. Now he is a wanted criminal after his actions in Afghanistan. *Captain John "Soap" MacTavish (WIA & MIA) - British 22nd Special Air Service regiment, appears to act as a field commander and designated sharpshooter. He is now a wanted criminal after killing General Shepherd. *Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley (KIA) - British 22nd Special Air Service regiment, technical specialist and field commander subordinate to Captain MacTavish. Condones torture as a method of interrogation. He is killed by General Shepherd and Shadow Company soldiers on the Georgian-Russian border. *Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson (KIA) - Playable character who participates in a number of Task Force 141's most notable special operations. Killed by Shepherd and Shadow Company soldiers on the Georgian-Russian border on Day 6. *Private First Class Joseph Allen (KIA) - U.S. Army 75th Ranger Regiment, a veteran of combat operations in Afghanistan, hand-picked by Shepherd to participate in a CIA undercover operation to infiltrate the Ultranationalist cell led by Makarov. Killed by Makarov after his cover is blown in Zakhaev International Airport on Day 3.It is thought that the SAS may be part of task force one-forty-one. To see a full list of members see - Task Force 141/Members Equipment Assault Rifles * M4A1 * SCAR-H * ACR * TAR-21 * M16A4 Submachine Guns * UMP45 * Vector * MP5k * Mini-Uzi Machine Pistols *G18 Light Machine Guns * M240 Shotguns * M1014 * SPAS-12 Sniper Rifles * M14 EBR * Intervention * Barrett .50cal Handguns * M9 * USP .45 * M1911 (used only by Price, MacTavish and Ghost, which was mentioned in S.S.D.D. ) Launchers * Javelin * AT4 * M203 mounted on rifles. Trivia *Most Task Force 141 Soldiers strangely have AK-47 Magazines in their front ammo pouch, a gun which they almost never use. Also, the AK-47 Magazines seem to have holes on top of them as if the magazines were textured from an air-soft gun. They may carry these because many of their enemies use this weapon and if they ever needed to use one it would be easier to have mags with them than to pull mags of dead enemies. Also many special forces groups in NATO countries are trained to use weapons of the AK series because of their commonality on the battlefield. *As an irregular military unit, most of the named members go by call-signs, such as "Roach", "Meat", "Ghost", etc. This would most likely have been done to preserve the identities of the operatives, as they most likely did not 'exist' on records of any kind. It also appears that members with a higher rank like Captain, don't have a callsign, like Captain John "Soap" MacTavish or Captain John Price. "Soap" is not a 141 callsign because Soap had the nickname before joining the Task Force 141, though he may have just kept it as his callsign since it had been his nickname before. *Although there are no official standard issue weapons for Task Force 141 members, there are a few weapons that the majority of 141 members carry. The main assault rifle used seems to be the ACR, the main SMG is the MP5K, the standard pistol carried by TF 141 members and the player is the G18, and the main sniper rifle used is the M14 EBR. *Most Task Force members wear gray or tan fleece jackets, RAV's or Rhodesian Recon Vests (w/ bib's removed), MICH-2000 helmets, and different camouflage trousers with their country's flag patch on their shoulder. *Whilst the British, Americans, and Australians have their flags in their colors and on their shoulder patches, the Canadians have their flag on their back in green. *Despite the random appearances and nationalities of Task Force 141 whilst in Brazil, Canadians are the only ones with fixed appearances, they wear olive green clothing with short sleeved shirts, whilst British, Americans, and Australians have a mix and match. *There are no Canadian Task Force 141 models in multiplayer despite models being in singleplayer. *The fate of the surviving Task Force 141 members still remains unknown after the incident with "Soap", Captain Price and General Shepherd. They are most likely fugitives as well, avoiding Shepherd, since Captain Price radioed the message about Shepherd's standing in the conflict. "Rook" is the last seen member besides Soap and Price, and is quickly killed off. *The picture of Task Force 141 (see below) at the end of the game is based on the picture at the end of "Mile High Club" in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The symbol of Task Force 141 seems to be a mix of symbols of the S.A.S. and USSOCOM, though the background symbol more greatly resembles a spade and not a SOCOM spear. *Some of the names on the list above are code-names given to members of the Raptor team from the game Crysis. These names include "Nomad", "Jester", and "Prophet". *The generated members of Task Force 141 have exactly the same AI as any other enemy or character in the game, the only difference being health and weapon choice. *If looked at closely, the Rangers in the picture have M4 Carbines with the same appearance as Modern Warfare. *The picture below would be canon if it were not for the presence of Captain Price, as that Task Force 141 was at the firebase and is talked about by multiple Rangers. *In the reveal trailer, there is a member with "Soap" ready to interrogate and torture Rojas' assistant, however, he does not appear in the actual game and "Ghost" takes his place. *Task Force 141 is the only faction to face all the foreign enemy factions in multiplayer. *Task Force 141 apparently does not follow the Geneva Convention due to the torture methods used on Rojas and his assistant. *When playing online, a player will sometimes see that his team-mate or an enemy character can be randomly generated to look like Ghost depending on who is on the Task Force. This will sometimes occur if the player is the enemy of the SEALs in Sub Base or any other online map that includes the SEALs. *Choosing an LMG in multiplayer will make the player spawn with an Australian flag, choosing an SMG, or an Assault Rifle will make the player generate with a British or American flag, and choosing a Sniper Rifle will make the player spawn with an American flag. *Before the player unlocks the Ghillie suit, Task Force 141 sniper models will always spawn with an American flag. This can be seen in 3rd person game modes. , Ghost, Captain Price, Sgt. Foley, Captain MacTavish, an unknown Ranger, and an ANA soldier.]] *Another strange fact is that even though that Task Force 141 is supposed to be 'the best troops', all non-major troops have the same health, weapon skill, and agility as other AI enemies. It is also a known a fact that on some occasions, Task Force 141 have worse stats than other AI. This is has led to them dying very frequently, in complete contrast to their "elite" appearance in cutscenes. *In nearly every trailer for Modern Warfare 2, the Task Force 141 symbols and tags on character's uniforms are replaced with the S.A.S.'s. *In multiplayer, "Ghost" is the announcer for Task Force 141. *All the main non-playable characters of Task Force 141, "Soap", Price and "Ghost", have blue eyes. *The Task Force 141 may be disbanded after the events of Modern Warfare 2. *Some of the rarely generated random names could be references to other video games. For example, "Kahuna", "Boomer", "Jester", "Spectre", "Rojas" and "Sandman" are characters in SOCOM: US Navy SEALs, "Liquid" may be a reference to Liquid Snake from the Metal Gear Solid franchise, and "Sorrow" may be a reference to The Sorrow from Metal Gear Solid 3. *Task Force 141 (along with the Heartbeat sensor) is jokingly referenced in a conversation between two characters in the 2010 video game Battlefield: Bad Company 2. After discovering the team has to go on a hunt for an HVT, Sarge says, "I should clear this with Braidwood," to which Sweetwater replies, "No! No, no, no! He'll just send some special ops douche-bags, with pussy-ass heartbeat monitors on their guns, instead of us!" *Task Force 141 is the most used faction in multiplayer, appearing on the maps Afghan, Carnival, Crash, Derail, Estate, Favela, Quarry, Overgrown, Rundown, Rust, Salvage, Scrapyard, Storm, Underpass, and Wasteland. *In "The Hornet's Nest" "Nikolai" asks where he should bring the team. "Soap" answers "just bring us to the sub" which probably means their HQ is a submarine. This is confirmed in No Russian, where the cutscene shows General Shepherd's location, is on a submarine, Shepherd is the commander of TF141 so this theory is plausible. *In 3rd person game modes, the player will always see a G18 in the holster no matter what their secondary weapon is. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2